Kings, Queens, Bastards and Blacks
by OCsProtagonistAlliance
Summary: "The Hand was dead", those were the words that started everything, the words that everyone with a role to play on the first and greatest war of the Seven Kingdoms since the Battle for the Dawn would remember when their looked back on their lives, when their were nothing more than Lords, Ladies, Princesses, Slaves, Bastards and Blacks... and became more... for better or worse...


Chapter 1: A fallen Hand

**Greetings readers, now, before I start with my first fanfiction on this site and also my first ever that I intend to write to the end, so first a few warnings for this work and any future ones:**

**There will be many OC´s that will change the cannon line entirely, some things will stay the same and some things will change drastically**

**The chapters will have irregular updates and I would like a volunteer beta reader after chapter 5 or so**

**The most of the chapters will be OC centered and only some fragments will be from the perspective of the cannon characters**

**(I only own the original characters that I introduce to the story, the rest is owned by either HBO or George R. R. Martin [I love your work guys, long live season 8!])**

**And without any other rambling, her we go:**

**The Golden Fox**

'The Hand of the King is dead'

Those were the words that kept resonating in her head, no matter the sounds of King´s Landing behind them, no matter the racing horses that were taking them back to the Vale, no matter the true heritage of the royal princes of the Seven Kingdoms, no matter the that the mother of her-

No

She wasn´t her mother, Lysa Tully wasn´t her lady´s mother, and both had been very clear on that subject ever since the little lord Robin Arryn was born; she still remembers the day that her lady came back to her chambers in tears after the young boy was born in the capital, she still remembers the day that her lady enclosed herself in her chambers for seven days and seven nights despite all for her father´s attempts to bring her out.

On the eight day and ever since that day, her lady came out of her room in the Red Keep and when to Grand Maester Pycelle´s library and studied about crops and fields, of warfare and weapons, of history of the Vale and their Houses, she studied to become the Vale´s next ruler.

And she became good enough to convince Jon Arryn to let her act as regent for him while he was in the capital, she became her assistant on running the household of The Eyrie, on dealing with the lords and ladies of the Vale and managing to improve the current situation of their realm.

But then her lady assigned her an important mission back at the capital, ever since her ladies minor spies in the capital inform her of her father´s unusual behavior in the capital involving the King Robert´s bastards and Stannis Baratheon, she was dispatched to investigate and assist her ladies lord father to find whatever truth he was looking.

And found it she did.

In a book of Pycelle´s library, while her ladies lord father discovered the true fathers of the four royal princes and princesses, she was lighting up the candles in the room in the quietest and discreet way possible in order to listen and comprehend everything… and she came to the same realization that he did… as well as other one that he ignored:

That there are four more bastards in court apart from Roland Storm, the sworn shield of Prince Tommen and bastard of the King.

And that the entire Arryn household in the Red Keep, including herself, Elia Yellowfield, Lady Atryria Arryn´s handmaiden and trusted friend, were in danger.

Jon Arryn realized this far too late and died of poisoned… she would not commit the same mistake.

Almost a few hours after the death of her ladies lord father, she and Lysa Tully rallied the Arryn household and fled the capital for their lives, she forced her thoughts back into the present moment, with her and the Arryn household on horses riding their way to the Vale, preparing themselves for the conflicts of the future.

**The Black Direwolf**

He did not know what he was going to do.

A few hours ago he was just the second son of Lord Eddard Stark, the twin brother of Sansa Stark and master of his brown-black direwolf pup Corvus and the most skilled swordsman in Winterfell… and the worst archer in the history of that same castle.

Only an hour ago he was the blood of the first men, a young man of four and ten namedays old that was a warg, a person who could place his consciousness into the beasts that he wills and back to his human body, like the wild wolfs of the Wolf´s Wood for example.

Only an hour ago he was a virgin.

Despite being not drunk, he couldn´t remember how it happened, he was returning to his quarters when he came across Sara, the handmaiden of the castle that had him bewitched ever since he saw her cross the castle´s courtyard seven years ago when he was eight and she was a refugee of a village raided by wildings of the Gift, up North of Winterfell and east of Griffin´s Cave, ever since that day, he believed that girls were not ugly and annoying like her sister Sansa and her friends, but that could also be fun and exciting to be like while playing with his sister Arya; ever since that day he believed, though he would never admit it, in the fairytales that Sansa liked so much, much to his embarrassment whenever his brothers Robb and Jon or even Arya catch him seen her with dreamy eyes.

But now he had screwed everything up.

He was heading to his chambers and she was just passing by when the both crossed paths in the hallway, neither of them said a word, they just stumbled by each other, close enough to see every detail of their faces, they just said sorry to each other and look awkwardly to the eyes, he just took a single loose lock of her hair and place it behind her right ear.

And then it happened, he doesn´t remember who kiss who first but it didn´t mattered at that point, they were just kissing… then kissing harder and more lustfully… and in a blink both were naked in his bed and with him hovering over her, he wasn´t thinking about anything up until that moment, when he was about to take his maidenhead, he just looked her in the eyes for confirmation… and he saw a nod.

He only realized of what happened after it did, he waited until Sara was asleep, he sneaked into Maester Luwin´s chambers and gathered the ingredients for Moon Tea and mix them into the beverage in his room and then fell sleep in his chair.

He was woken up by Sara, who had already drank the tea, and dressed up.

They talked about what happened the night before, and swore to never repeat it again.

It happened again two times before his father told him and his siblings about the King´s visit in a few weeks.

**The Black Lioness**

He was always good to me

That was the only thought in her head upon seeing the corpse of Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale, Warden of the East and Hand of the King Robert Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Rhyonar, of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.

The Hand of her Lord Father

He was always good to her, when she was full of vanity and selfishness, when she was beautiful enough to be the future envy of her mother and younger sister, when she was still Joanna Baratheon…

And after that…

He was still good to her, when she isolated herself to her chambers for a week, when she wanted to train with his daughter in the arts of war, lordship and politics, when she wanted to forever hide her face, her skin and scars to the rest of the court and world with black vails and masks… and even when she wanted to be Lord Heartscale´s ward at Dragon´s Rest.

He always supported her in her decisions after… that, he always was on her side and in return she tried to mend the relationship between him and his daughter, the now Lady of the Vale, much to the Mad Fish displeasure.

Now that put a smile on her face, despite the black mask she was wearing.

She treated Jon´s daughter like her own and that always made her sick to no end, how could someone pretend to love a child so much to just set them aside when "Sweet Robin" was born?, after that, she found her even more lower than the scum that formed the Night´s Watch; and even then, she hoped to gain the title of Vale Regent for "Sweet Robin", pathetic, a child no older than Tommen who was still breastfeed, over Jon´s daughter, a young lady of seven and ten, who had experience with ruling the Vale for over two years.

In any way, she was in no position to gloat on Atryria´s behalf for almost the entire Vale´s committee on the Red Keep rode away to their homelands the night before.

It was of little consequence, for she was sure that her archer friend would make the Mad Fish´s existence as miserable as she had made it for her.

And besides, she had her own problems.

Her father, after the briefest grief time she has ever seen, decided that it was time to collect the next Hand… in the coldest and furthest of the Seven Kingdoms; it was time to go to the North and persuade Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell to come back to the South.

What could go wrong?

However, she only wished that Leah could come with them but her mother and half of the court was coming with, so she had to return to Jade´s Hill in the Westerlands in order to keep their mutual secret safe, even with all the precautions that she takes, sometimes she can´t get rid of the feeling that Queen Cersei might found out, and neither of them needed that.

She was still possessed by her thoughts when her half-brother tapped her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go, Princess?"

'Princess? Oh Roland, you bloody stubborn fool´ she thought for herself

"Roland, we have been through this a thousand times, I´m Joanna, one of your sisters, even if Joffrey and Cersei are still deny it after all these years"

"Yes, sorry Prin-Joanna, it's just that we never know when there are birds around us"

"The only birds that I have to fear are those that are stupid enough to tell my secrets before I found them and rip their throats with my bare hands, and as an answer to your question dear coal-haired brother, yes, I´m ready to leave for the North, I was just presenting my lasts respects to uncle Arryn, unlike the rest of our family, I still hold a bit of his lessons within me"

"As do I sister, but remember that while he taught us to remember and respect the dead, he also taught us to let go of what we lost if we don´t have a way to get it back"

"Yes… I remember that lesson well", said the princess with a little nostalgia as she raised her gloved hand to see that despite Lord Heartscale´s efforts, she still holds on to the past, no matter how little… but that was a memory for another time, "However, we now have other issues to attend to".

"Indeed, let´s go 'sister'; we have used much of our father and your mother's patience".

"Very well, it´s going to be a long trip anyway, let´s not make it longer".

**The Beheading Wyvern**

_The time had come at last_

_It was almost amusing that the falcon had fell the way he did_

_It was pathetic_

_To be killed by a mocking bird pulling the strings of a fish_

_By the time the spider gathered the courage to inform him, he was already aware of the fact_

_Not that he blames him for his wariness of people who practices the higher mysteries_

_But his visions could only take him so far in the future, the glass candle was always more reliable_

_But now was not the time to think of such petty matters, for the dragon´s time to rise from their ashes had come_

_And the faithful wyverns of House Heartscale would be there to give them their lost birthright_

**The Harpies New Emperor**

He had done it

He could not believe that he actually did it

He could not believe his eyes when he saw the manticore statues of the master´s palaces fall and crumble right in front of him

He could not believe that the entire slave population of the city of Mantarys rose in rebellion against their masters under his banner

It was actually a pretty ironic banner, made in westerossi fashion of a harpy of black with wings of green and the tail of a manticore with a sword in her claws as the banner of freedom

But he could not allow himself to show his shock

Even after the cleansing of all the master´s family heads, and the lockdown of the city, he could not lower his guard, not yet; slave-free city surrounded by many other cities that did support the slavery was something that will attract unwanted attention, especially of the wrong type

The young man was getting himself ready for was coming, he still needed to fill in the details of the necessary precautions to ensure the stability of the city while he was preparing for the future conflicts that would surely come knocking on his adoptive cities doors

He would be ready, he would show them what was to be a slave of the wheel and how it was to be crushed by the same thing that you created… especially to the bastard that got rid of him like a piece of dogshit

He will take special care of Astrapor in due time

But first…

It was time for his crowning ceremony

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
